L'Autre Moitié
by BakApple
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un simple hasard, les chances pour qu'une telle chose arrive n'étaient que très faibles. Et pourtant... Il avait pu avoir cette "chance", enfin, si on pouvait qualifier cette expérience ainsi.
1. Chapitre I

**Avant toute chose, j'aimerais préciser un peu les modifications du canon que j'ai choisi de faire pour écrire _L'Autre Moitié_.**

 **Il faut d'abord admettre que la fête de Paris dont il est question dans le jeu n'est autre que la fête nationale française, le quatorze juillet. J'ai personnellement pris cette idée comme headcanon. Ensuite, j'ignore complètement la fin du jeu ; Raphaël ne part pas à la recherche de son père en laissant tout derrière lui comme on peut l'entendre, mais plutôt prend le cours d'une vie normale, et tente toujours de le retrouver. Ainsi il revoit souvent Marie, empêchant donc le chapitre bonus _L'épreuve de Marie_ d'avoir lieu. Et puisque tout ceci se passe trois mois après la fin du jeu, le chapitre bonus _Liens de famille_ n'existe pas non plus.**

 **J'ajouterais que tout ce que je dis concernant la mythologie mésopotamienne n'est pas forcément vrai, j'ai dû beaucoup broder car, comme vous le savez bien, on n'a que très peu d'informations dessus.**

 **En espérant que vous apprécierez cette fanfic ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre I —**

« Ainsi je vous demande pour le lundi quinze, dernier délai, de me rendre votre exposé sur l'histoire et la mythologie antique. Tout retard sera sanctionné. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Le maître de conférence coupa son micro, et deux voire trois centaines d'élèves se levèrent, faisant claquer les sièges rétractables des bancs de l'amphithéâtre, avant de sortir. Tous étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux, épuisés par la longue journée de cours qui venait de s'achever. C'était un vendredi, il était dix-neuf heures, le week-end débutait enfin pour la promotion de première année de licence d'histoire de l'art et d'archéologie.

« Tu comptes choisir quoi comme sujet Raph' ? »

Le concerné haussa les épaules, et remit en place la paire de lunettes rondes qui glissait de son nez, dévoilant quelque peu mieux ses yeux à la teinte de noisette.

« Mythologie mésopotamienne, quelle question, répondit-il avec son sourire espiègle. Et toi, Émile ? »

Le jeune homme glissa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, et passa fièrement sa main dans sa tignasse brune, se recoiffant aisément avec assurance.

« L'Égypte, évidemment ! Et je ne compte pas parler de ce qu'on sait déjà avec Osiris, Isis et tout ce petit monde ! Je vais trouver du concret, de l'inédit !

— Et t'as des pistes par où commencer ? » soupira son ami, presque désolé de voir à quel point il était enthousiasmé par son projet.

Émile fit la grimace, et avoua qu'il craignait de voir les livres de la bibliothèque universitaire répéter encore et toujours les mêmes histoires. Il lui fallait de nouvelles informations, peut-être qu'internet pouvait aider, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'appréciait pas trop de devoir quitter le format papier pour le numérique.

« Ça va être la même chose pour toi, mon vieux, fit-il à son ami alors qu'ils sortaient de l'enceinte de la faculté où ils étudiaient. Peut-être même pire, on a quasiment rien sur l'histoire mésopotamienne...

— Émile ! Raphaël ! »

Une voix mit fin à leur échange, et détourna leur attention. Parmi la foule, un individu, de leur âge, courrait dans leur direction. Ils ne purent ignorer leur ami, qui était apparemment très heureux de les voir, et qui semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir sur place tant son excitation était grande.

« Les gars vous êtes dispos ce soir ?

— Salut à toi aussi, Michel, grogna Raphaël en tentant de faire abstraction des regards qui pesaient sur eux tout autour.

— Je fais une soirée à mon appart, vous venez ? »

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait être encore plus excité par quelque chose qu'Émile pouvait l'être par l'histoire, c'était bien Michel. Tous deux se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années, Raphaël ne les avait rencontrés qu'en arrivant au lycée. Et bien qu'il préférât la compagnie du fana d'histoire, le jeune homme appréciait grandement le caractère fêtard et un peu décalé de leur ami. Ce dernier écarquillait grand les yeux, et souriait à s'en froisser les muscles, tout en guettant la moindre réponse à son invitation.

« Désolé, commença Émile en tirant sur sa veste. Je dois rentrer rapidement, ma mère a besoin de moi pour régler quelques trucs...

— Et je suis un peu crevé » ajouta Raphaël, confondu en excuses.

La mine de leur ancien camarade de classe s'affaissa. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne supportaient pas Michel, au contraire, ils l'adoraient. Il avait juste simplement mal choisi son moment pour organiser sa soirée.

« J'espérais qu'on puisse enfin traîner ensemble, depuis le temps. Tant pis. »

Il les salua brièvement et repartit dans le sens opposé de sa venue. Raphaël se sentit désolé pour lui ; il avait postulé pour la même licence qu'eux, mais au bout de deux jours intensifs de cours, il avait décidé que c'était trop pour lui, et avait choisi de poursuivre son contrat dans la boutique où il travaillait déjà depuis quelques temps, en attendant de réellement trouver sa voie. Cela faisait deux semaines que l'année avait commencé, et la présence de leur ami leur manquait déjà beaucoup.

« Bon, je dois y aller, moi aussi, lança finalement Émile en enlevant ses lunettes rectangulaires afin d'en essuyer les verres. On se revoit lundi en méthodo ! »

Raphaël lui fit un signe de la main, et prit lui aussi la direction de son appartement. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour glisser ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et lancer une lecture aléatoire des pistes de son téléphone. Sa chanson préférée se lança presque immédiatement. Il sifflota tranquillement l'air alors qu'il avançait à travers le marché, encore animé malgré l'heure tardive. Il passa sans trop s'attarder sur les étalages, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir acheter quelques produits qui lui mettaient pourtant l'eau à la bouche.

Il tourna vers la place Henri-Mondor, où quelques cafés restaient animés en terrasse. C'était la fin du mois de septembre, et pourtant le temps était doux et agréable. Des rires retentissaient au-delà de la musique. Raphaël monta encore un peu plus le volume, l'isolant encore plus du monde qui l'entourait.

L'étudiant retint soupir amusé ; il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il appréciait autant cette chanson, qui n'était ni entraînante, ni très poussée dans le sens des paroles. Pourtant quelque chose l'attirait, peut-être la voix indescriptible du chanteur, et lui faisait remettre la chanson depuis le début, pour la troisième fois déjà.

Il pressa le pas, manquant de percuter un passant aux yeux rivés sur son téléphone qui ne l'avait pas vu en plein milieu de la rue des Saints-Pères. Il ne se renfrogna pas pour autant ; tout ce qu'il souhaitait était d'enfin rentrer chez lui et se reposer.

La clé tourna dans la serrure, déverrouillant la porte, qui grinça à son ouverture. Un chien surexcité vint bruyamment l'accueillir à son retour. Il eut à peine le temps de poser son sac que l'animal aboya de plus belle, et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, tendant ses membres antérieurs vers lui. Son maître caressa gentiment son poil court et blanc, et s'assit en tailleur à la hauteur de son compagnon, avant de jouer avec lui.

« Fondue, va chercher ! » ordonna-t-il en faisant rouler une balle de tennis usagée sur le linoléum.

Le chien se précipita après la balle, manquant de se prendre un meuble ou deux dans sa course, et ramena fièrement le jouet, sa queue battant l'air à toute vitesse.

« Tu veux peut-être sortir, non ? T'as passé ta journée enfermé » soupira-t-il avec fatigue.

Il n'avait pas réellement envie de retourner dehors, mais c'était nécessaire que Fondue sortît un peu. Raphaël se releva, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, pour voir son petit compagnon se ruer dans le hall d'entrée commun à tous les résidents de l'immeuble. Il le suivit, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent tranquillement jusqu'au musée Rodin, dans des rues seulement éclairées par les lampadaires et par le soleil rougeâtre qui déclinait au loin dans le ciel. Les mains dans les poches, Raphaël restait pensif. Il songea longuement à la routine qui s'installait depuis deux semaines. Il se levait, allait en cours, revenait, promenait Fondue, et rentrait finalement pour la soirée. Mais il devait aussi travailler ses cours, il comptait bien réussir ses études, aussi avait-il tendance à ne se coucher que tardivement. Sans oublier certaines sorties nocturnes...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une discussion entre plusieurs personnes qui se promenaient dans les environs. Ils parlaient de l' _incident "d'il y a trois mois"_ , selon eux trop rapidement oublié par les médias. Il frissonna, il ne partageait pas réellement leur avis. Il avait été au cœur des événements, et pouvait affirmer qu'il y avait une nette différence entre ce que disaient les journaux et ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Ils avaient remis la faute sur un individu mentalement instable qui était parvenu à construire une forteresse volante sous la ville, avec l'aide d'organisations étrangères secrètes. Autrement dit, c'était bien trop gros et bien trop faux comme explication. Dire la vérité, qu'un homme avide de pouvoir avait déterré un trésor ancien dans le but de renverser le gouvernement, aurait de loin été la meilleure solution. Mais le monde avait gobé cette version officielle et fausse, et ceux qui connaissaient la vérité étaient forcés de se taire. C'était même assez incroyable que tous crussent à de tels mensonges.

Fondue aboya, manifestant son désir de faire demi-tour et de rentrer. Il avait certainement dû ressentir la fatigue de son maître, et souhaitait qu'il se reposât au plus vite.

Et Raphaël devait admettre qu'il n'en était pas mécontent. Aussi, dès qu'il fut arrivé, il prit à peine le temps de manger quelques restes de pâtes, et fila directement se coucher, son compagnon à quatre pattes roulé en boule au pied du lit.

Ce fut le lendemain, alors qu'il faisait activement des recherches à la bibliothèque universitaire de sa fac aux côtés d'Émile, que Raphaël eut un déclic. Le sujet stipulait de lier l'histoire d'une civilisation antique à sa mythologie, rien de plus facile. Mais son choix sur la Mésopotamie était d'autant plus dur que les sources dont il disposait étaient très limitées. Or, il venait de se remémorer l'existence d'artefacts liés de très près aux gouvernements des royaumes babyloniens.

« Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? lui glissa son ami, consterné par le soudain changement d'expression du jeune homme.

— J'ai trouvé exactement _le_ sujet qu'il fallait pour me dégoter une bonne note ! sourit-il à pleine dents. Et je sais où trouver mes sources ! »

Il se dirigea vers les ordinateurs mis à la disposition des étudiants, afin de procéder à leurs recherches. Il lança une recherche dans la base de données, et obtint une courte liste des ouvrages concernant les trésors qui s'étaient passés entre les mains des rois de Babylone. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, il était sur la bonne voie.

Il éplucha scrupuleusement les quelques ouvrages sur le sujet, et s'étonna de constater que l'un d'eux faisait mention du bracelet de Tiamat, un bijou que portaient les rois babyloniens jusqu'à l'arrivée de Nabuchodonosor, le premier du nom, au pouvoir vers 1125 avant Jésus-Christ, où il fut banni et remplacé par le sceptre de Marduk, le dieu suprême babylonien. La tradition se serait perpétuée, et les rois qui suivirent prenaient tous au début de leur règne possession du sceptre, qui affirmait leur pouvoir.

La raison d'un tel changement d'idole s'expliquait par le fait qu'un texte relatant les origines du monde, l' _Enuma Elish_ , parut sous le règne de Nabuchodonosor Ier, et démontrait que Tiamat, mère de tous les dieux, avait désiré mettre fin aux jours de ceux-ci, et que Marduk s'était opposé à elle, mettant fin à son règne. Le peuple du royaume de Babylonie avait alors pris conscience qu'il était impossible d'être dirigé sous l'image de la déesse du chaos, et avait donc, sous la directive du roi, voué un culte au dieu Marduk, laissant Tiamat tomber dans l'oubli.

Raphaël remplit plusieurs pages de prise de notes sur le sujet, convaincu que cela aiderait grandement à illustrer le lien entre la mythologie et l'histoire de la civilisation babylonienne pour son devoir. Il n'en doutait vraiment pas.

« Wow, on dirait que l'inspiration te possède, fit Émile en écarquillant les yeux, ébahi par les feuilles qu'il noircissait à vue d'œil.

— Et t'as juste pas idée de ce que j'ai trouvé » sourit-il en remettant une mèche rousse à sa place dans sa crinière rouge écarlate.

Son ami l'observa longuement, le coude gauche posé sur la table, et la tête appuyée sur son poing. Il n'avait jamais vu Raphaël autant passionné que par la Mésopotamie ces derniers mois. Il était vrai qu'il lui avait posé quelques questions concernant quelques objets antiques, mais l'histoire n'avait jamais été sa grande passion. Jusqu'à ce déclic, aux environs de la fête de Paris, suite auquel il lui avait souvent demandé diverses anecdotes historiques, surtout au sujet de Babylone. Il avait beau être son ami, il n'était pas certain de réellement le connaître...

Raphaël jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et s'affola en constatant l'heure. Il avait pris beaucoup trop de retard, et il avait promis à Simon qu'il tiendrait le salon de thé ce jour-là. Il rangea avec hâte les livres, en ne gardant que celui qu'il n'avait pu éplucher, faute de temps, en prévoyant de le travailler une fois chez lui. Il salua rapidement Émile, et fila, le laissant seul avec quelques ouvrages sur l'Égypte.

Son patron l'accueillit à bras ouverts, alors qu'il arrivait pile à temps. L'homme, d'une soixantaine d'années, avait dû gérer seul les clients et la réorganisation des stocks, puisque Michel n'avait même pas prévenu de son absence. Évidemment, puisqu'il avait fait une soirée la veille, et que son caractère fêtard et flemmard l'avait sûrement incité à ne pas se réveiller. Mais Raphaël resta silencieux sur la raison de l'absence de son ami, il valait mieux lui éviter des ennuis. Il enfila tablier et gants, et commença à réapprovisionner les stocks de pâtisseries dans le comptoir réfrigéré, tandis que le patron retournait s'assurer qu'il ne manquait rien dans l'arrière boutique, et vaquer à ses occupations de patron.

L'après-midi passa lentement, puisque peu de clients ne souhaitaient s'arrêter et siroter un café. Aux alentours de seize heures pourtant, il y eut un afflux de clients assez important, souvent des parents achetant un goûter à leurs enfants. Puis il n'y eut plus beaucoup de monde, et l'ennui revint.

Pour tuer le temps, Raphaël avait sorti le livre emprunté à la bibliothèque, et continuait de chercher d'autres informations pour son exposé. L'histoire du sceptre de Marduk était très récurrente, et piquait décidément grandement sa curiosité. Il connaissait déjà très bien le bracelet de Tiamat, cela aurait été parfait s'il pouvait étudier le sceptre de très près.

Une idée, quelque peu malhonnête, lui passa par la tête. Il se permit d'utiliser l'ordinateur de la boutique, dont Simon se servait pour vérifier les dates de livraisons et autres détails nécessaires à la survie de sa boutique. Il fit une rapide recherche, et constata que le fameux sceptre était en exposition au Louvre, dans le même décor que celui où se reposait, avant son vol, le bracelet de Tiamat. Quelle ironie.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant tinter la clochette sur son chemin. Le nouveau client entra discrètement, et vint s'approcher du comptoir, pour passer sa commande.

Il leva le nez, et fut agréablement surpris de voir une jeune fille blonde se tenir devant lui. Il la salua, et afficha un large sourire.

« Bonjour Raphaël, répondit-elle de sa voix douce, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie. Est-ce qu'on peut prendre un café ensemble ? »

Il parut hésiter quelques instants.

« Simon est là, alors je ne pense pas, fit-il en grimaçant. Mais tu peux toujours t'installer là ! »

Il lui montra une table assez près du comptoir, où elle s'assit. Elle lui commanda une boisson, un thé vert chinois, qu'il prépara rapidement avant de lui servir.

« Alors, Marie, qu'est-ce qui t'amène là, demanda-t-il en s'accoudant au muret qui les séparait, par cette belle journée ?

— Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas sorti en ville ensemble, fit-elle en sirotant la boisson brûlante. Entre les cours, ton travail et mes cours de soutien, on n'a jamais d'horaires en commun. »

Elle reposa la tasse dans sa coupelle, et le fixa du regard.

« Est-ce que tu es libre, après ? Mère m'a autorisée à sortir ce soir. J'avais pensé à aller au cinéma...

— J'ai une meilleure idée, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle afin que son patron ne l'entendît. Ça te dirait d'aller apprécier un peu d'art ensemble ce soir, juste toi et moi ? »

Elle parut surprise par cette invitation, avant de se souvenir que son ami préférait visiter les musées en douce la nuit, lorsqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle ne l'avait pas accompagné dans une telle sortie, peut-être un mois ou même deux. Ils avaient beau avoir passé quelques temps ensemble depuis leur rencontre vers mi-juillet, sa mère l'avait souvent gardée confinée au manoir afin de rattraper le temps perdu ; on ne devenait pas aussi facilement apte à succéder à la duchesse, il lui fallait suivre de nombreux cours. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle n'hésitait pas à aller le voir dès qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre, ce qui s'était extrêmement raréfié depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

« À quelle heure veux-tu qu'on y aille ?

— J'avais pensé à minuit et demi, peut-être une heure.

— C'est tout de même tard, soupira la jeune fille. Il ferme à quelle heure ?

— Dix-huit heures. Tu veux qu'on y aille pour neuf heures ?

— Si ça ne te dérange pas. Je suis un peu fatiguée, et j'ai peur que mère ne veuille pas que je sorte jusqu'aussi tard. »

Il acquiesça, il comprenait parfaitement. Il devait avouer que lui aussi ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme, même si cela ne l'empêcherait en rien de faire sa promenade nocturne.

Elle resta avec lui jusqu'à la fermeture de la boutique ; Simon lui avait demandé de s'en charger. Ils discutèrent longuement, pendant qu'il rangeait la caisse et passait un rapide coup de balai entre les tables, sans oublier de laver celles-ci. Ils abordèrent de nombreux sujets, tels que la vie au manoir qu'elle menait, et les études, entre autres. Il fut plutôt étonné lorsqu'elle lui avoua être plutôt à l'aise dans sa classe préparatoire scientifique, puisqu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'elle irait suivre un tel cursus. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment se passait sa licence, il ne put lui mentir.

« Je dois faire un exposé, dès le début de l'année. Une sorte de test, pour évaluer nos aptitudes à chercher et organiser des infos historiques. Évidemment, j'ai choisi la Mésopotamie comme sujet. »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, amusée. Il était tellement prévisible.

« Et j'ai découvert un objet avant appartenu aux rois babyloniens, fit-il avec enthousiasme en remettant à sa place le chiffon qui servait à essuyer les tables. D'où la sortie de ce soir, je compte le voler pour l'étudier de moi-même.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est juste, murmura Marie d'un air mal à l'aise. Il a une grande valeur, tu ne peux pas le prendre comme ça et le rendre après, juste pour t'amuser...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il, je le rendrai rapidement, ils ne verront même pas que je l'aurais pris ! »

Lorsque Raphaël eut terminé la fermeture du salon de thé, ils prirent tranquillement la direction de l'appartement du rouquin. Il devait déposer quelques affaires, et surtout, il devait à tout prix se changer. Fondue les accueillit chaleureusement, ravi de revoir la jeune fille.

Il troqua son cardigan et sa chemise contre une tenue plus habillée ; une veste et un pantalon de costume bleu marine, accompagnés d'une chemise immaculée et d'une cravate de couleur bordeaux. Il ôta ses lunettes rondes, et se mit ses lentilles de contact ; il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé par sa monture qui avait tendance à glisser facilement. Il parfit le tout en se coiffant d'un chapeau aux mêmes couleurs que son costume. Il se regarda fièrement dans son miroir. C'était parfait.

« Ça fait bizarre de te revoir en tant que Fantôme R, rit Marie en le voyant revenir dans le salon.

— Pourtant j'ai jamais arrêté, je me suis juste fait discret pour éviter le plus possible la police. »

Il lui prit la main, et tous trois quittèrent les lieux, se dirigeant vers le musée du Louvre, au nord de son appartement. Ils entrèrent sans grande difficulté dans l'enceinte du bâtiment grâce à un passage secret dissimulé dans l'aile Denon. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils prirent leur temps pour déambuler d'un pas tranquille dans les galeries, en prenant soin de désactiver les caméras de sécurité. Mais puisqu'ils s'étaient rendus là avec un but, il fallut bientôt se rendre à la malle mésopotamienne, où était entreposé le sceptre que convoitait Raphaël. Il le trouva sans difficulté, dans une vitrine mal fermée. Décidément, s'ils s'étonnaient des capacités de Fantôme R à dérober aussi bien des œuvres d'art, il fallait d'abord s'interroger sur la sécurité et la protection de celles-ci.

Le contact de ses doigts sur le métal froid le fit frissonner. Il ignorait exactement quel type de matériau avait été utilisé pour forger cet artefact, mais il était certain que c'était le même que celui du bracelet de Tiamat, ou encore de la couronne du dragon. Le sceptre devait faire un mètre d'envergure, peut-être un peu plus, toutefois trop court pour s'en servir comme d'une canne, et trop long pour être dissimulé sous la veste de costume qu'il portait. Raphaël le garda à la main alors qu'ils reprenaient leur promenade nocturne.

Ils se séparèrent finalement peu de temps après, devant l'entrée de l'immeuble où vivait Raphaël. Marie retourna chez elle, au manoir de la duchesse, pendant que le jeune homme et son chien retrouvaient la douce chaleur de leur appartement au rez-de-chaussée.

Assis à son bureau, dans sa chambre, le rouquin étudiait sous tous les angles sa trouvaille. Il avait le sentiment que c'était bien plus qu'un exemple pour un simple exposé qu'il avait entre les mains. Le long manche avait été travaillé sous la forme d'une spirale, gravée de symboles cunéiformes racontant très certainement l'histoire de Marduk. Il discerna un serpent —ou était-ce un dragon ?— enroulé sur le haut du bâton, et s'en détachant progressivement, le haut de son corps ainsi que sa tête, à la gueule ouverte dévoilant des crocs acérés. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas le moindre diamant brillant ou quoi que ce fût.

C'était tout de même étrange, pensa Raphaël en repositionnant ses lunettes sur son nez avant de le retourner une énième fois, qu'un objet ayant apparemment tranché des corps n'eût pour autant aucune lame.

Et comme par hasard, il trouva un mécanisme dissimulé dans le pommeau du sceptre, qui révéla son identité seconde, en le séparant en deux morceaux. La partie inférieure de détacha, révélant une lame aiguisée et polie tel un miroir, qui n'avait pas été affectée par le temps. Des mots étaient écrits, bien qu'il était impossible de les lire. Il fallait bien l'admettre que c'était épatant, et le métal froid était étonnamment lisse. Si lisse que Raphaël fit glisser ses doigts sur sa surface, ce qui lui valut de s'entailler la dernière phalange de son majeur gauche par manque d'attention. Il remarqua que la blessure n'était pas superficielle, et avait laissé quelques gouttes sur le sceptre, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.

C'en était assez pour ce soir-là, la fatigue l'avait mené à se blesser. Il cala un mouchoir entre des doigts afin de stopper le saignement, et remit la lame dans son fourreau, avant de poser le sceptre sur son bureau, près du bracelet de Tiamat qu'il avait malgré tout gardé. Il fallait peut-être songer à le rendre depuis le temps.

Il fut pris de vertiges alors qu'il se leva de sa chaise. La gorge sèche, il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, à la recherche d'eau à boire pour faire passer son malaise. Il avala cul sec plusieurs verres, en prenant le temps de respirer profondément. Et lorsqu'il voulut retrouver le chemin vers sa chambre, il tituba et s'effondra sur son canapé, exténué.


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II —**

C'était un rêve étrange, surréaliste. Raphaël était incapable de décrire exactement ce qu'il percevait, tout était si clair et si abstrait à la fois.

Il se sentait flotter, ou du moins, il comprenait qu'il ne touchait pas terre, encore moins de sol concret. Il ne sentait pas non plus son corps, il n'était qu'un simple regard sur le paysage, perdu entre deux nuages.

Tout avait un teint orange, de la même teinte qu'un soleil couchant. Il ne voyait pas de fin à l'horizon qui s'étendait de chaque côté. Il semblait perdu dans le ciel, quelque part.

Un cri strident perça le silence. Il vit une forme passer à travers les nuages, longue et serpentine. Une autre, plus courte arriva, et se jeta sur elle. Elles se nouèrent dans une lutte acharnée, d'où émanèrent des hurlements de douleur et des bruits atroces de chairs déchirées ; dans un assaut final, la plus petite des deux choses vint transpercer de part en part l'autre.

Il s'éveilla doucement, se sortant lentement de sa torpeur. Il ne retint pas le bâillement qui lui décrocha la mâchoire alors qu'il s'étirait. Il avait une désagréable sensation d'avoir eu un sommeil très peu reposant, et ce rêve dont il ne lui restait que quelques pans brumeux lui avait paru étrange. Il parvenait difficilement à se souvenir de ses rêves, cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Il plissa les yeux, tenta de discerner quelque chose malgré sa mauvaise vue dans la chambre éclairée par quelques rayons de soleil. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Pourtant, n'en était-il pas sorti avant de se coucher ? Tout cela était trop flou dans sa mémoire, ce devait être sans importance.

Il tâta les draps dans lesquels il s'était enroulé. Bizarrement, Fondue n'était pas à ses côtés, alors que cette vieille feignasse ne perdait pas la moindre occasion pour venir s'installer sur le matelas. Il avait dû dormir ailleurs, pour une fois.

En sortant de son lit, il s'empressa d'enfiler les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main —à savoir son costume de Fantôme R, dont il ne revêtit que la chemise et le pantalon— et, ne trouvant pas ses lunettes —décidément cette journée commençait vraiment mal— il se mit ses verres de contact, soigneusement rangés à leur place sur le bureau, en s'aidant du petit miroir fixé au mur face à lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au sceptre, toujours au même endroit que là où il l'avait laissé la veille, aux côtés du bracelet. Il le prit dans ses mains, et nota un détail qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué. Dans la gueule du serpent, gravée sur son palais, se distinguait l'étrange marque qu'il poursuivait depuis deux ans. Une pyramide renversée, un soleil brillant au-dessus d'elle, et un arc de cercle étrange l'entourant en-dessous. Voilà qu'elle refaisait surface. Même si c'était la marque que la duchesse Élisabeth avait choisie pour la représenter, sûrement en hommage aux origines du père de Marie, c'était avant tout un signe d'appartenance, qui remontait jusqu'à l'antiquité. Durant ces dernières années, il avait volé un bon nombre de contrefaçons d'œuvres d'art pour en rendre les originaux, entreposés dans la cave secrète de son père, tout en repérant celles sur lesquelles apparaissait le fameux symbole. À son plus grand étonnement, il n'y avait pas que des bijoux de l'ancienne Babylonie, mais aussi des tableaux et sculptures d'Europe et d'Asie, et de plusieurs époques. Il n'avait jamais su trouver la réponse à ce mystère auquel était lié son père, malgré ses recherches.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. Il reposa soigneusement l'objet, et se leva, prêt à aller ouvrir. Mais avant de tourner la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, il entendit des voix —deux voix— à l'entrée de son appartement.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, dit la première —celle de Marie— d'un air très certainement embarrassé.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas. »

La voix qui lui était parvenue à travers le bois de la porte semblait terriblement familière et étrangère à la fois. Et de toute façon, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il était là, et vivait seul avec Fondue, et Marie discutait avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait visiblement, et à qui elle s'attendait forcément en venant sonner.

Ce devait forcément être une blague. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

Alors il ouvrit soudainement la porte, prenant par surprise les deux personnes. Marie sursauta, et le dévisagea avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle eut même un mouvement de recul. La stupeur qui se lisait sur son visage était incompréhensible ; c'était comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir sortir de la chambre.

Puis il vit que la personne qui se tenait face à elle n'était autre que Raphaël.

En le voyant arriver, il avait froncé les sourcils, et s'était mis sur la défensive —quoi de plus normal ? Et comme un reflet dans un miroir, c'en était de même pour lui alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre.

« Qui es-tu ? » se demandèrent-ils l'un à l'autre simultanément, sur le même ton, exactement le même.

Le regard de Marie navigua entre chacun d'eux, complètement perdue, et cherchant la supercherie. Connaissant Raphaël, il était possible qu'il eut voulu lui faire une blague, mais ses réactions semblaient si réelles, elle était certaine qu'il ne faisait pas semblant.

Alors qui était cet individu lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte ?

« Marie, éloigne-toi de lui ! ordonna-t-il.

— Marie, recule ! » gronda Raphaël en se plaçant devant elle.

Paniquée, elle s'exécuta, et recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur opposé du couloir du bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle fébrilement, en tentant de contrôler ses tremblements.

— Fais-moi confiance, je suis Raphaël » répondit celui qui lui avait ouvert la porte, en lui glissant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Elle ne voyait plus l'autre individu de là où elle se trouvait, seule sa voix lui parvenait.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne l'étais pas, fit l'autre avec désinvolture.

— Et toi t'es qui !?

— Bonne question. »

Il prit un air sérieux.

« Je m'appelle Raphaël, je vis ici, et je suis en première année de licence d'histoire de l'art et d'archéologie à la Sorbonne.

— Pas possible » grogna Raphaël en remettant ses lunettes à leur place.

Qui était ce gars venu prendre son identité ? Comment était-il rentré sans qu'il ne l'eût remarqué, et pourquoi faisait-il ça ?!

« Pas possible parce que c'est moi, ça !

— Il y aurait deux Raphaël ? »

Marie fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pas plus que les deux rouquins qui se disputaient l'identité de Raphaël. Mais à bien les observer et les écouter, aucun d'eux ne paraissait mentir. Ils étaient tout aussi surpris que perdus, l'un comme l'autre. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient, qu'ils découvraient l'existence de leur alter-ego, c'était normal qu'ils fussent surpris, et tout aussi anormal qu'une telle chose se produisît.

Elle entra à nouveau dans l'appartement et demanda au Raphaël à lunettes de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle surmonta sa première peur de l'inconnu et de l'incompréhension, et leur demanda de prendre chacun une chaise et de s'asseoir côte à côte, face à elle. De là, elle put les comparer. Hormis les vêtements et le fait que l'un des deux possédait des lunettes, ils étaient strictement identiques. Elle demanda par ailleurs comment le second pouvait voir sans lunettes ; il lui répondit qu'il avait juste mis des verres de contact.

« Puisque quelqu'un avait pris les lunettes » ajouta-t-il d'un ton lourd de reproches à l'attention de celui qui se tenait à sa gauche.

Elle tenta de calmer la tension entre les deux adolescents. Celui qui portait lesdites lunettes croisa les bras et jeta un regard noir à l'autre, qui paraissait déjà plus détendu.

« Je vais te poser des questions auxquelles seul moi peut répondre, fit-il en le regardant au-dessus des verres qui avaient glissé sur son nez. Où est la cave ?

— Derrière la bibliothèque de la chambre. »

Il avait répondu rapidement, sans hésiter. Il savait exactement de quelle cave il parlait, et gardait un air un peu supérieur, qui déplaisait fortement à Raphaël.

« Quel livre ?

— Le seul qui n'a pas de titre. Faudrait peut-être penser à le déguiser un peu mieux, un levier dans un livre c'est bien, mais un livre sans titre ni auteur c'est direct cramé hein. »

Marie jeta un regard inquiet vers celui qu'elle pensait être le vrai Raphaël. Sa mine se décomposait alors que le présumé imposteur répondait correctement, et même bien trop correctement, à ses questions.

« Papa ?

— Ancien artiste peintre, s'occupait à faire des contrefaçons d'œuvres. Disparu il y a trois ans.

— Maman ?

— Ballerine jusqu'à son mariage avec papa, elle a tout quitté pour s'occuper de moi. C'est grâce à elle que je maîtrise aussi bien le rythme. »

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à donner les réponses, il s'amusait presque. Il ne protestait pas alors que c'était l'autre qui lui posait les questions.

« Le nom de la première fille que j'ai embrassée ?

— Une Justine, en grande section maternelle, je sais plus son nom de famille. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et faisait ressortir ses yeux noisettes amusés.

« Sinon c'était Léa Para, une fille à bouclettes brunes d'origine italienne, en troisième. Faudrait peut-être penser à lui envoyer un message, prendre de ses nouvelles depuis le temps. »

Marie vit son ami bouillonner de rage. Il avait tout de correct, dans les moindres détails, exactement les mêmes mots que ceux qui lui seraient venus si cela avait été à lui de répondre. Et s'il répondait à la suivante—

« Manon Grégoire, en seconde, à une soirée chez elle, dans sa chambre » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, fier d'avoir répondu à une question qui n'avait même pas été posée.

Raphaël retint un grognement. Il avait su deviner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander. Ce type était fort, très fort.

« Demande-lui quelque chose de très récent, qui date d'hier soir ? » proposa la jeune fille blonde en espérant pouvoir aider, et en tentant de ne pas chercher à quelle question l'imposteur avait bien pu répondre —bien qu'elle avait malgré tout une idée en tête, et préférait ne pas y penser.

Son ami se mordit légèrement la lèvre alors qu'il réfléchissait. L'autre s'adossa tranquillement contre le dossier de la chaise, et croisa les jambes, persuadé d'avoir gagné —mais gagné quoi ? Cela aurait juste permis de prouver qu'il était tout autant possible pour lui d'être Raphaël, rendant la situation encore plus... impossible d'être ?

« Le rêve de cette nuit ? » demanda finalement l'autre, certain de son piège.

Il parut hésiter, il sembla perdre pendant un instant la confiance en lui qu'il avait.

« Je... Je ne m'en souviens pas, avoua-t-il, penaud. Juste d'un dragon, ou d'un serpent, qui en transperçait un autre... »

Raphaël se détendit, et se leva fièrement, malgré que le fait que l'autre eût fait le même rêve que lui le dérangeait.

« Avant que je ne me réveille, j'ai vu la fin du rêve, grommela-t-il en regardant l'imposteur de haut. La chose m'a attaqué, et coupé en deux, comme l'autre monstre. »

Marie se leva elle aussi, et observa les deux Raphaël. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient tous les deux celui qu'ils prétendaient être. Mais comment était-ce possible que Raphaël pût se cloner ? Ce n'était pas possible en une nuit —ce n'était pas possible _tout court_ !

« Un serpent qui en coupe un autre en deux... ? » murmura celui qui était resté assis sur la chaise d'un air pensif.

Sa remarque eut l'effet d'un déclic chez l'un comme l'autre. Ils se regardèrent avec la même stupeur, leurs yeux noisette grands ouverts.

« Le sceptre ! » s'exclamèrent-ils simultanément, d'une même voix.

Ils se ruèrent vers la chambre, dans une course à laquelle le premier arrivé gagnait le droit de prendre l'objet. Ce fut l' _autre Raphaël_ qui eut le privilège de le saisir. Il tourna le pommeau, détachant le fourreau et libérant la lame, qu'il pointa droit devant le rouquin, qui se retint de justesse de se jeter sur lui.

« Maintenant, c'est mon tour, grogna-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à dire sur la question. »

Il s'avança, forçant l'autre à reculer, et le contourna, afin de se placer devant la porte, bloquant le passage.

« Raphaël, arrête ! » gémit Marie derrière lui.

Lui était-ce adressé, ou bien parlait-elle à l'autre ? Il l'ignorait, et il s'en moquait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour prouver que je suis pas un imposteur !? cria-t-il à l'autre, qui le fixait avec un mélange de rage et de terreur. On a les mêmes souvenirs, la même apparence— j'ai la même blessure que toi ! »

Il montra son majeur gauche, et la petite entaille rougeâtre au bout de la dernière phalange.

« Pose le sceptre, et on discute » proposa calmement Raphaël, en s'approchant doucement.

Il ne sembla pas partager cet avis, et approcha la lame du visage de l'autre.

« _Je_ parle, _tu_ m'écoutes, grommela-t-il en retour.

— Raphaël, s'il te plaît... »

La voix de Marie se fit implorante, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Il lui supplia mentalement de ne pas s'approcher, de peur de lui donner un coup par mégarde. Mais elle se jeta tout de même sur lui, dans son dos, lui faisant lâcher le sceptre.

« Marie, reste en-dehors de tout ça, souffla-t-il alors qu'il tentait de lui faire lâcher prise.

— Je veux que tu te calmes ! »

Pendant qu'il se débattait, il ne prêta plus attention à l'autre, ni au sceptre. Raphaël s'approcha doucement, et donna un coup de pied dans l'objet, le faisant glisser sous le lit. Le tintement du métal alerta les deux autres, qui se figèrent.

« J'ai éloigné le danger, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Maintenant, je t'écoute. »

Il s'assit sur son lit, et croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »

L'autre le regarda, tout penaud.

« Je ne sais plus, bredouilla-t-il.

— Je pense que j'ai une idée sur ce qui s'est passé. »

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Marie, qui avait soudainement pris un air grave. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vue aussi sérieuse ; ses yeux bleus les transperçaient alors qu'elle s'assit sur la chaise du bureau.

« Mère dispose d'une grande quantité d'ouvrages sur diverses civilisations. Cela s'étend des premiers hommes jusqu'à nous, et sa collection couvre presque la totalité de la Terre. »

Ils l'observèrent avec de grands yeux ronds alors qu'elle ramassa le fourreau du sceptre, tout en contenant son discours. Ils buvaient chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

« Je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur la mythologie mésopotamienne, à cause de la marque sur mon violon et des jardins suspendus de Babylone. Et je me souviens d'une légende sur la création du monde... »

Elle leur raconta le récit dont elle se souvenait étrangement mieux que ce qu'elle aurait pu croire. Les Mésopotamiens croyaient qu'à l'origine, deux entités gouvernaient le monde. Apsû, la personnification des abîmes d'eau douce gisant sous terre, et Tiamat, la mère de toute chose existant, ainsi que personnification des eaux salées des océans où régnait le chaos. Ils furent les créateurs des autres dieux que vénéraient les Mésopotamiens, mais à cause de cette descendance bruyante et irritante, Tiamat prit la décision de la détruire. Une divinité, Ea, le découvrit, et tenta d'empêcher cela en tuant Apsû. Tiamat ne supporta pas cet assassinat et créa une armée de monstres avec l'aide de son fils.

« Il n'y a _aucun_ lien avec toute cette merde, grogna Raphaël. À part peut-être Tiamat—

— J'y viens, justement » soupira Marie en fronçant les sourcils, irritée par cette interruption.

Il y eut un rire moqueur de la part de l'autre Raphaël qui était resté debout au milieu de la pièce, qui s'étouffa lorsqu'elle reprit son récit.

Pour une raison dont malheureusement Marie ne pouvait se souvenir, Tiamat fut prise dans un combat à mort avec Marduk, le fils d'Ea, qui s'acheva lorsqu'il parvint à déchirer son corps en deux grâce à son sceptre. De la moitié supérieure, il créa les cieux, et de la moitié inférieure, il créa la terre. Les larmes de Tiamat formèrent ainsi les deux fleuves du monde mésopotamien, le Tigre et l'Euphrate. Et pour achever la reconstruction du monde, il tua de même Kingu, le fils de Tiamat, et forgea les premiers hommes avec son sang.

Lorsque la jeune fille blonde acheva la récitation de la légende, ils la fixèrent d'un air pantois. C'était étonnant qu'elle eût aussi bien mémorisé ce morceau important de la mythologie mésopotamienne. Et cela aidait beaucoup.

« Je pense que le sceptre n'a fait que répéter l'histoire. Il a déchiré _Raphaël_ en deux » finit-elle par dire en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement d'un air des plus consternés. Il y eut un silence. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

« C'est _impossible_ , lança l'un d'eux. Je ne peux pas être séparé en deux—

— Et il ne peut pas être ma _moitié_ ! » termina le second, en tentant de contenir son fou rire.

Marie fronça les sourcils. On eût presque dit des jumeaux, ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Enfin, reprit Raphaël en remontant sa paire de lunettes sur son nez, admettons que ça soit vrai... »

L'autre pouffa, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Comment on "re-fusionne" ?

— Je ne sais pas... »

Elle se mit à fuir leur regard ; c'était difficile d'éviter les regards des Raphaël. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, presque étouffée par leur présence. Et dire qu'elle voulait juste qu'ils allassent se promener un peu en ville...

« Je ne connais que la légende, en admettant que ça soit bien ça, bredouilla-t-elle en fixant le sol.

— Donc on va devoir vivre comme ça pendant un temps ? souffla celui qui était resté debout en croisant les bras, prenant alors un air sérieux.

— Faut croire que ouais, lui répondit l'autre en s'allongeant sur le dos sur son lit, en observant le plafond de la chambre.

— Tant que je peux toujours voler les copies et rendre les originaux, ça me va.

— Fais ce que tu veux, tant que tu me déranges pas quand je bosse. »

La jeune fille leva alors soudainement les yeux, et les posa tour à tour sur l'un et l'autre. Quelque chose dans leur attitude l'avait quelque peu... dérangée. Elle ne savait quoi, mais c'était presque comme si leurs personnalités étaient _différentes_ —c'était impossible qu'ils fussent différents, puisqu'ils étaient la _même_ personne, non ? Peut-être l'avait-elle imaginé. Elle espérait s'être trompée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et s'excusa de devoir partir ; elle prétexta qu'elle devait rentrer au manoir à une heure précise, et que c'était justement l'heure d'y aller. Ce n'était pas très judicieux de les laisser seuls entre eux, mais devait admettre ne pas se sentir utile en ces lieux. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait certainement trouver des informations complémentaires dans les livres du manoir, mais craignait tout de même de ne pas en avoir la possibilité à cause du planning chargé que la duchesse lui préparait chaque semaine.

Ils la saluèrent alors qu'elle quitta l'appartement, et l'un d'eux ferma la porte à clé sous le regard vigilant de l'autre. En entendant la porte se fermer, Fondue —qui jusque là dormait comme un loir— se leva. Il resta confus en voyant deux exemplaires de son maître, et sentir leur odeur pour découvrir que c'était la même ne l'aida pas plus à comprendre la situation.

L'un d'eux, celui en costume de Fantôme R, vint lui caresser le sommet du crâne, ce qui le ravit. Il les suivit alors qu'ils retournèrent dans la chambre ; il s'installa sur le lit, aux côtés de "Fantôme R" tandis que celui-ci lui grattait le ventre, en prenant la place qu'occupait son _alter-ego_ quelques instants plus tôt. Ce dernier était justement étalé à plat ventre sur le sol, à la recherche de quelque chose sous le lit.

« Et donc, comment on va gérer ça ?

— Déjà faut te trouver un nom. Ça va être compliqué de s'appeler tous les deux Raphaël.

— Pourquoi ce serait à toi de porter le prénom ?

— Parce qu'on sait tous les deux très bien que je suis l'original. »

L'autre retint un grognement de protestation. Il ne se considérait pas comme une vulgaire copie, et de toute manière, ils étaient la _même_ personne.

« Bon, d'accord, céda-t-il finalement face au silence teigneux qu'on lui offrit. Tu seras Raphaël, je serais R.

— R ? répéta son interlocuteur, en manquant de se cogner la tête contre les lattes du sommier sous la surprise.

— Comme Fantôme R, soupira-t-il sous l'agacement d'être incompris par lui-même.

— N'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas Fantôme R, c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé. »

Il parvint enfin à saisir le sceptre qui avait roulé jusque contre le mur. Il ressortit de son exploration les cheveux couverts de poussière, il passa une rapide main à travers ses mèches pour l'en déloger.

« Écoute, fit l'autre en se redressant et en le fixant d'un air sérieux. Tu veux vivre une vie normale, et je veux continuer le boulot que j'ai commencé. Tu es Raphaël, je suis Fantôme R. On part là-dessus. »

Il lui tendit sa main ; il voulait conclure leur accord sur leurs identités en une simple poignée de mains. Raphaël restait réticent à l'accepter, mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Ils allaient vite devoir trouver une solution à tout ça, ou il allait rapidement devenir fou, à vivre avec lui-même.


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III —**

« Dis donc, t'en fais une tête ! Ça t'a tant épuisé que ça avec Simon ? »

Raphaël tourna lentement sa tête lourde vers son ami, à sa gauche.

« J'ai passé la pire journée de ma vie hier, grommela-t-il en luttant pour garder ses yeux ouverts. J'ai eu énormément de mal à dormir, et j'ai dormi que quatre heures.

— Qu'est-ce qui peut t'affecter autant ? demanda-t-il en replaçant ses lunettes rectangulaires. Je t'ai jamais vu aussi mal. »

Raphaël s'avachit sur la table de l'amphithéâtre où ils s'apprêtaient à avoir cours ; lorsqu'il y posa sa tête, ce fut comme une délivrance.

« J'ai un cousin qui squatte chez moi, et il est invivable. C'est à cause de lui ça. Vivement qu'il parte. »

Émile goba son mensonge. Certes, il ne disait pas toute la vérité, mais il ne mentait pas complètement non plus. Ce n'était pas un cousin, mais un alter-ego. Le reste était parfaitement vrai.

Et de toute façon, lui et _R_ —il détestait avoir à l'appeler ainsi— s'étaient mis d'accord sur un point : ils ne se montreraient jamais en public en même temps. Ils avaient aussi décidé de se présenter comme des cousins ; cela excusait pas complètement leur ressemblance bien trop parfaite, mais au moins cela pouvait les couvrir en cas de problème.

L'ennui était que R comme Raphaël avait voulu avoir le confort habituel, à savoir le lit. Ce fut après une longue discussion essentiellement constituée de mésentente qu'ils décidèrent d'occuper tour à tour la chambre en alternant toutes les nuits. Et bien que l'étudiant y avait eu droit cette nuit-là, les ronflements de l'autre qui lui parvenaient du salon l'avaient poussé à bout, et empêché de fermer l'œil.

« Je savais pas que t'avais un cousin, souffla Émile en souriant. Il s'appelle comment ? »

Raphaël tiqua un instant. Il ne pouvait pas simplement répondre une initiale...

« Ralph, grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux. Nos parents étaient d'accord sur le même prénom ou presque... »

Il s'assoupit brièvement, pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être brusquement réveillé par le professeur qui s'apprêtait à donner un cours magistral sur une méthodologie qu'il n'avait vraiment aucunement envie d'écouter. Il demanda à Émile de prendre tout en notes, et ajouta qu'il recopierait plus tard.

Alors que son ami s'adonnait tranquillement et passionnément à sa tâche d'élève assidu, il put reprendre sa nuit qu'il avait écourtée bien trop rapidement à son goût. Il se réveilla de lui-même deux heures plus tard, à la fin du cours, complètement requinqué. Ce fut avec joie qu'il se dirigea vers le cours suivant, dans une salle différente.

Écouter les professeurs parler encore et encore des histoires de l'antiquité le lassa très rapidement. Il n'était obsédé uniquement par l'empire babylonien, et avait dû accepter le fait que ça n'était pas au programme de sa licence. Malgré cela, il avait persévéré en ce début d'année. Il était fermement convaincu que ce diplôme le mènerait aux réponses qu'il cherchait, et était d'autant plus déterminé à tenir jusqu'au bout, mais il y avait certains jours, comme celui-ci, où l'on était épuisé et vidé de toute envie de prêter attention aux paroles du maître de conférence prononcées depuis le haut de son estrade, au plus bas de l'amphithéâtre. Raphaël ne put s'empêcher de gribouiller sur son cours, bien trop dissipé pour prendre la moindre note. Toute cette histoire lui tournait en tête.

Avait-il réellement été dédoublé ?

Et si c'était bien le cas, _pourquoi_ ?

Même s'il refusait d'y croire, la magie existait, c'était indéniable. Il avait vu le bracelet de Tiamat agir à de nombreuses reprises, faisant léviter des individus ou encore canaliser une énergie pour la relâcher sur une cible définie. Mais ce n'était pas tout ; garder ce bracelet autour de son poignet lui avait permis de réaliser quelques exploits surhumains qu'il n'avait jamais pu reproduire lorsqu'il ne le portait pas. Il se souvenait en particulier de ces fois où il s'était envolé —non, _léviter_ était plutôt le terme adéquat— sans problème sur plusieurs mètres. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi léger de sa vie, et ce vieil artefact n'y était sûrement pas pour rien.

Alors il était parfaitement concevable que quelque chose se produisît à cause de ce sceptre.

Pour la énième fois, il maudit les Babyloniens pour ne pas avoir laissé plus de traces de leur existence. Tout ce que l'on disposait de nos jours n'était que des ramassis de légendes, et rien de concret. Bien sûr, il y avait des ruines de certaines villes, des sculptures et d'autres preuves que les Babyloniens n'étaient pas purement fictifs. Mais malgré tout cela les pouvoirs du sceptre comme ceux du bracelet étaient restés tus. Les seules pistes potentielles dont il disposait n'étaient que des légendes —et qui croyait aux légendes ?

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

La voix du professeur fut rapidement couverte par le brouhaha des élèves qui se levaient. Émile s'étira, fier d'avoir pu noter tout ce qui avait été dit. Son regard se promena sur la table, jusqu'à remarquer la page de Raphaël, uniquement recouverte de dessins et autres annotations sans le moindre rapport avec le cours. L'étudiant remarqua même que son ami n'avait toujours pas réalisé que le cours était fini, bien trop absorbé par ses pensées.

« Raph', appela-t-il, tu reviens sur Terre ? »

Le rouquin sursauta, et écarquilla les yeux, avant de réaliser où il se trouvait et ce qui se passait. Il esquissa un faible sourire gêné, avant de s'excuser.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer et sécher le cours de cet aprèm, souffla-t-il en rangeant son calepin et ses stylos. Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Émile acquiesça d'un air compréhensif. Il était évident que Raphaël n'était pas en forme ce jour-ci.

« Je te noterai présent sur les fiches d'appel, et te donnerai mes notes. Tu veux que je passe te les apporter ce soir après les cours ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami fît la grimace et ne le suppliât qu'il ne vînt pas chez lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Après tout, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Malgré leur complicité, jamais Raphaël ne l'avait laissé venir chez lui, prétextant des problèmes familiaux ou encore des travaux rendant les lieux invivables. Il fallait croire qu'il ne voulait réellement pas recevoir des gens. Il devait avoir ses raisons, mais cela restait tout de même suspicieux.

« Merci quand même, ajouta-t-il en glissant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. Je te revaudrai ça ! »

Le bruit de la clé tournant dans la serrure alerta Fondue, qui vint accueillir son maître rentré plus tôt que la normale par des couinements excités. Raphaël lui caressa gentiment la tête, avant de fermer la porte à double tour. Il balança son sac de cours dans l'entrée, et finalement enleva ses écouteurs, interrompant en plein milieu du refrain une chanson des alt-J. Il ne lui fallut pas chercher trop loin pour trouver _R_ étendu sur le lit, à tourner et retourner le sceptre sous tous les angles.

« Tiens, t'es rentré ? La flemme de passer quatre heures à écouter Dufour blablater j'imagine. »

Sa remarque n'atteignit même pas Raphaël, qui vint s'avachir au bout du lit, épuisé.

« Non, c'est juste qu'à cause de tes ronflements je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil. Même avec la porte fermée je t'entendais comme si t'étais à côté.

— Ah bah fallait bien que ça arrive. Je ronfle quand je suis épuisé, tu devrais le savoir. »

Il retint un ricanement. Apparemment il prenait ça sur le ton de la rigolade, comme si tout ce qui leur arrivait n'était qu'un jeu.

« Ça fait bizarre, soupira-t-il. J'ai l'impression de parler à un reflet.

— Ouais sauf que je suis détaché de toi tout de même. Mais c'est partagé. »

Il posa le sceptre sur le lit, et se redressa avant de s'asseoir en tailleur. Raphaël nota qu'il avait à nouveau enfilé la tenue de Fantôme R.

« Fondue a l'air de le prendre plutôt bien, reprit R en observant le chien qui s'était assis au sol et les regardait.

— On dirait surtout qu'il ne comprend pas. »

L'animal tira la langue et pencha la tête sur le côté. L'air ahuri qui se dégageait de cette pose lui donnait l'air encore plus stupide qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Ce soir j'irai au Louvre, annonça finalement R en regardant Raphaël droit dans les yeux. Je vais explorer l'exposition mésopotamienne à la recherche d'informations sur le sceptre.

— C'est risqué, n'y va pas, coupa-t-il sèchement.

— Je te signale que j'ai fait ça pendant plus de deux ans, j'ai l'habitude. »

Son ton froid et sa remarque amère lui rappelèrent qu'il avait lui aussi vécu les mêmes choses. Malgré tout, Raphaël ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« Je viens avec toi alors.

— Non, tu resteras là. On avait dit quoi ? »

Il baissa la tête, à la manière d'un enfant grondé par ses parents.

« Ne pas se montrer ensemble » répéta-t-il dans un grognement.

L'autre lui tapota gentiment la tête avec moquerie.

« C'est bien, dit-il sur un ton niais, comme s'il parlait à un bébé ou un chien, t'as bien retenu ta leçon.

— Arrête ça, » coupa Raphaël en se levant.

Il tourna le dos à l'abruti qui était assis sur son lit, et s'assit sur son bureau, prétextant devoir avancer sur l'exposé qui l'avait mené dans cette situation. R l'observa longuement en silence. Pourquoi était-il aussi borné ? Certes c'était important de faire des études pour pouvoir mieux vivre à l'avenir, mais il gâchait sa jeunesse à s'enfermer avec des vieux bouquins poussiéreux datant au moins de la jeunesse de Mathusalem. C'était préférable pour lui de se permettre une sortie de temps en temps, d'autant plus qu'il était pris entre les _études_ et le _travail_ —deux fois moins de temps à consacrer à la recherche de son père.

Décidément, c'était difficile de comprendre les pensées de quelqu'un comme lui. Ils avaient beau être la même personne, quelque chose faisait qu'il se sentait différent de "Raphaël".

Il se leva dans un soupir, et se dirigea vers l'étagère murale menant à la cave secrète. Il tira le livre — _penser à y ajouter un titre pour qu'il ait l'air moins louche_ , songea-t-il— et attendit que la porte s'ouvrît. Il nota que Raphaël avait sursauté en entendant le bruit, il ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à ce qu'il fît un tour au sous-sol. En revanche, il ne lui fit pas la moindre remarque.

R descendit paisiblement les marches, et attendit en souriant que les lumières s'allumassent. Il avança lentement entre les différentes œuvres posées à même le sol et se stoppa devant un meuble sur lequel se reposait un buste de Néron, fragment d'une statue plus grande retrouvée en morceaux, qu'il regarda pendant quelques instants. Il pouvait aisément aller chercher la copie cette nuit-là, et ramener l'original plus tard, une fois l'enquête à son sujet terminée.

Il prit la sculpture, et la soupesa. Si son père avait réellement fait une copie à la perfection, alors il se serait aussi soucié du poids. Le connaître à l'avance pouvait lui éviter quelques surprises.

Sa décision fut rapidement prise ; il éteignit les lumières et retourna dans la chambre. L' _autre_ n'avait pas bougé, restait concentré sur son stupide exposé. Il lui annonça rapidement qu'il allait faire un tour en ville, et le laissa seul à son bureau.

L'air était lourd, les nuages grisonnants annonçaient un mauvais temps pour la soirée. L'automne arrivait, et cela se sentait ; les dernières traces de l'été étaient le soleil toujours brillant et la chaleur qu'il amenait. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'avec son costume et son chapeau, il n'avait pas réellement la tenue adéquate pour riposter contre les températures hautes. Il se contenta d'avancer paisiblement à travers les rues, jusqu'à parvenir à sa destination, le commissariat.

Le plan était simple. S'infiltrer dans les locaux, emprunter le téléphone de service d'un officier, et envoyer un SMS à Vergier pour l'avertir de son vol du soir, avant de le rendre comme si de rien n'était et de s'en aller. Il avait toujours procédé ainsi, et cela avait toujours marché. L'agent était soupçonné d'être Fantôme R —puisqu'il signait de son nom les messages, bien évidemment— et placé sous surveillance. Puisque le vol avait tout de même lieu, une rapide enquête se faisait sur ses antécédents, afin de découvrir s'il avait un rapport quelconque avec les œuvres. Et étant donné que l'individu était clairement innocent, il revenait vivre sa vie normale peu de temps après comme si de rien n'était. Cela n'affectait en rien la carrière, ni même le casier judiciaire de la pauvre victime, et contribuait à grossir encore plus à chaque fois le mystère autour de Fantôme R, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à la manière dont il ferait acheminer ses messages à Vergier. Après avoir hésité entre les mails et la voie postale, bien trop risqués, il avait opté pour la technique qu'il utilisait à présent. Il fallait dire que, ne disposant pas d'un ordinateur, il lui aurait fallu avoir accès à un cybercafé ou à une médiathèque —même la bibliothèque universitaire aurait pu faire l'affaire— mais le risque de voir l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur tracée et son identité découverte —il était assez facilement repérable dans une foule avec ses cheveux d'une couleur improbable, au cas où on le dénoncerait— à cause de ça était bien trop grand. Quant à la voie postale, ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à la Poste, non, mais le temps que sa lettre fût acheminée et lue par l'inspecteur, si toutefois il lisait son courrier, il aurait déjà commis son vol et n'aurait pas eu droit à toute l'ampleur médiatique qui l'accompagnait à chaque fois.

Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle, il parvint sans la moindre difficulté à s'infiltrer dans le commissariat, à croire qu'on lui laissait délibérément la porte grande ouverte et sans surveillance. Se sentant d'humeur joueuse, il décida de prendre pour cible un proche ami de Vergier : son subalterne Loïc. Ce dernier se trouvait par chance dans son bureau, et était bien trop occupé à rédiger un rapport sur une affaire récente pour prêter attention à son téléphone de service. R n'eût qu'à se faufiler par la fenêtre grande ouverte et tendre le bras pour saisir le petit outil pour lequel il était venu. Il connaissait le numéro de Vergier par cœur, et s'amusa à lui rédiger un message de prévention pour son vol prévu dans la soirée. C'était un texto sobre, pas très extravagant, il préférait garder une part de sérieux, et ne pas montrer qu'il s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation. Après avoir appuyé sur _envoyer_ , il effaça toute trace de l'envoi du message, avant d'essuyer ses empreintes digitales et de remettre le téléphone à côté de son possesseur sur le bureau. Il s'éclipsa rapidement des lieux, en sautant du haut du balcon et en se réceptionnant parfaitement en bas. Il devinait la pagaille causée au sein du bâtiment, et était presque déçu de ne pas pouvoir y assister. Vergier allait être fou de rage, cela serait prometteur.

Malgré son message et l'effervescence qu'il avait causée, Fantôme R n'avait pas réellement le sentiment que la sécurité avait été renforcée. Son fidèle Fondue à ses côtés, il s'infiltra dans l'aile Denon du Louvre grâce au passage secret qu'il avait découvert dans la rue adjacente. Il connaissait bien les lieux et savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir entre l'entrée et le lieu d'exposition du buste de Néron. Il ne s'autorisa cependant pas à trop flâner dans les couloirs, et maintint une allure rapide. De plus, les rondes des caméras de sécurité étaient truffées d'angles morts, ce ne fut pas un problème pour se faufiler entre elles.

Le département des antiquités italiques et étrusques était silencieux —tout comme le reste du musée— mais cependant bien plus surveillé ; il repéra plusieurs agents de sécurité dès son entrée. Ce n'était pas un problème, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il n'avait qu'à se glisser dans l'ombre et leur passer dans le dos. La réelle difficulté serait de sortir de là avec la sculpture qui, il fallait tout de même l'admettre, n'était pas si légère que ça.

Fondue lui jeta un air inquiet lorsqu'il comprit la ronde que faisaient les gardes ; ils tournaient si bien que jamais la statue visée par le jeune homme n'était sans surveillance. Cela lui posait un réel problème, et il devait coûte que coûte y remédier.

« Fondue, souffla-t-il à son chien assez fort pour qu'il l'entendît, je veux que tu ailles faire du raffut quelques pièces plus loin. Ils croiront que c'est moi et te poursuivront. Faufile-toi pour leur échapper. OK ? »

Son fidèle compagnon sembla acquiescer, et tira la langue, retrouvant cet air dénué d'intelligence qui lui était propre. Il attendit un peu plus longtemps dans le renfoncement du mur où tous deux s'étaient dissimulés, et s'élança dans la pièce sombre. Le bruit de barrières que l'on faisait tomber et celui de pancartes contre lesquelles on se cognait attira immédiatement les huit gardiens —tout de même, _une bonne douzaine_ ! Vergier n'avait pas lésiné là-dessus— qui laissèrent ainsi l'immense salle vide. Le bruit de leurs pas et leurs cris se firent de plus en plus faibles et inaudibles. Il fallait juste espérer que Fondue tînt le coup.

Fantôme R sortit de sa cachette, et s'approcha de l'œuvre qu'il convoitait, un des _fragments d'une statue équestre de Néron_ , à savoir la tête. C'était une sculpture de bronze, datant du premier siècle avant Jésus-Christ d'après l'écriteau qui l'accompagnait, que l'on s'imaginait représentant Néron sans réellement en être certain. En revanche, ce à quoi Fantôme R ne s'attendait pas était la présence d'un bras aux côtés de la tête —cela expliquait pourquoi il y avait un "s" à " _fragments_ "— et cela lui posait problème. Il ignorait si son père avait aussi fait un bras en bronze en même temps que la tête. Dans le doute, il fallait le prendre aussi. Mais il avait estimé à une vingtaine de kilogrammes la masse de l'original, il craignait ne pas pouvoir ramener la tête _et_ le bras, déjà qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ramener la tête seule.

Les deux morceaux étaient exposés à ciel ouvert, à la portée de n'importe qui. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire était tendre la main et les saisir.

Le geste suivit aisément la pensée, et en un battement de cils, Fantôme R se retrouva avec les deux morceaux dans les bras. Son père avait beau avoir copié à la perfection l'apparence des œuvres, elles ne faisaient absolument pas le poids qu'elles étaient censées faire. Et personne ne l'avait remarqué ? Certains ne savaient vraiment pas comment faire leur travail.

Il sortit discrètement du musée par le passage menant à la rue voisine de l'Aile Denon, sans croiser le moindre gardien. Il n'eut qu'à siffler pour avertir Fondue que c'était l'heure de la retraite ; le chien fit quelques détours afin de mieux semer ses poursuivants, avant de le retrouver d'un pas léger et fier.

Fantôme R aurait bien voulu voir Vergier en face de lui, fulminant et hurlant qu'il allait le mettre derrière les barreaux comme il en avait l'habitude, mais il devait admettre que les faux fragments de cette fausse statue l'encombraient considérablement. Il ne se voyait pas fuir face à l'inspecteur avec ça dans les bras. Ça serait pour une prochaine fois dans ce cas-là.

Raphaël surprit son _alter-ego_ rentrer sur les coups de deux heures du matin. Dormant ce soir-là sur le canapé, conformément à l'accord qu'ils avaient passé, il fut réveillé en plein sommeil réparateur par son colocataire forcé qui rentrait, Fondue à ses côtés, et les bras chargés par une sculpture qu'il avait déjà vue dans la cave, et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu rapporter à cause de son poids —il fallait dire qu'il se voyait mal transporter les six ou huit kilos que pesait ce truc jusqu'au Louvre. Voir l' _autre_ les porter avec aisance l'étonna. Comment faisait-il pour marcher tranquillement sans faire d'effort pour les soulever ?

« Papa ne s'est vraiment pas foulé et a fait une pure imitation, lança-t-il à son attention en voyant ses yeux grands ouverts. C'est même pas du bronze, écoute ! »

Il tapota contre le crâne de la statue. Raphaël n'avait pas souvent entendu le bruit que le bronze émettait lorsque l'on tapait dessus, mais il était certain que ça n'était pas le son qui sortait de la tête creuse de Néron.

R lui afficha un large sourire, aussi fier qu'un gosse qui venait de se trouver un nouveau jouet, ce à quoi il ne put s'empêcher de manifester son mécontentement par un grognement digne d'un vieux grincheux. L' _autre_ soupira, exaspéré par cette attitude, et alla dans la chambre. Il ouvrit le passage vers la cave et y descendit ; il posa son butin de la soirée sur un coin de meuble vide, et chercha l'original, dont il trouva la tête un peu plus loin. En revanche, pour le bras, il dut retourner la pièce, avant de le sortir d'un amas de tissus. Elle avait été jetée là, pour une raison inconnue. Il était certain que ce n'était pas lui le responsable, il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir, et encore moins Raphaël, puisque ce dernier ne savait aucunement quelle œuvre il visait ce soir-là. Non, c'était son père qui l'avait mise là. Mais pourquoi ? Il tenait pourtant énormément aux œuvres qu'il volait et copiait, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elles fussent abîmées.

Il secoua la tête. Ce devait forcément être une erreur. Il avait sûrement voulu déplacer le bras le temps de ranger la cave et l'avait posé là en attendant, et avait été distrait. Il aurait à ce moment-là tout simplement oublié de le remettre avec la tête, à sa place. Oui, c'était forcément ça.

Un bâillement bruyant résonna dans l'immense salle souterraine. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et remonta dans sa chambre, où il s'effondra sur le lit, exténué.


	4. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV —**

Bien qu'il eût une nuit assez complète, Raphaël se leva le lendemain avec une fatigue intense. Il attribua son sommeil sans repos au canapé qui, il fallait tout de même l'admettre, avait bien vécu, et n'était plus aussi confortable qu'il l'avait été dans ses meilleurs jours. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur le meuble en fin de vie, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, avec l'espoir qu'une douche l'aiderait à se réveiller. Alors qu'il savourait le jet d'eau chaude l'aidant à se détendre avant d'entamer cette journée de cours, il remarqua une tache noirâtre de la longueur d'un pouce, sur son épaule droite. Elle était forcément apparue pendant la nuit puisqu'il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vue la veille. Il effleura l'ecchymose du bout des doigts, et s'étonna de la douleur intense ressentie par un si léger contact. Comment avait-il pu se faire ça ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités, aussi comprit-il rapidement que _R_ y était pour quelque chose.

Il trouva ce dernier replié sur lui-même dans une confortable position fœtale. Il savourait le temps qu'il passait au creux du matelas moelleux, enroulé dans les draps. Cela exaspéra le rouquin, qui était déjà peu ravi à l'idée de se lever aussi tôt pour aller en cours. Il saisit l' _autre_ au col de son t-shirt et souleva le haut de son corps à distance de l'endroit où il reposait quelques secondes auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu cette nuit !? » hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, faisant sursauter Fondue qui dormait jusque là aux pieds du jeune homme.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, avant de les plisser pour tenter de voir quelque chose au-delà de sa mauvaise vue, et ainsi comprendre la situation. Lorsqu'il reconnut Raphaël, il leva les yeux au plafond.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-il sans chercher à dissimuler son ton sarcastique. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

— Te fous pas de moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait !? »

Il fronça les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec tout le sérieux qu'il pouvait maintenir, avant d'afficher un large sourire ignorant. Raphaël fulmina ; il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui, et cet abruti se moquait sans se retenir de lui.

« J'ai un putain de bleu sur mon épaule, reprit-il en le secouant. Juste là— »

Afin d'illustrer ses propos, il avait appuyé sur l'épaule de son alter-ego, exactement à l'endroit où son ecchymose était apparue, mais avait tout aussi rapidement ôté sa main et lâché l'individu, en le voyant retenir un léger cri de douleur. _R_ n'attendit pas plus longtemps et souleva sa manche, révélant la même blessure sur sa peau.

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu te fous de moi, non ? » articula-t-il difficilement, en reculant de quelques pas dans la chambre sombre, dont la seule lumière provenait de la porte ouverte donnant sur la pièce principale.

L'autre secoua la tête. Il avait pris un air sérieux.

« Je me suis pris le coin d'un mur en rentrant cette nuit. Je doute qu'il en soit de même pour toi.

— Alors _comment_ t'expliques ça !? » cria Raphaël en montrant à son tour son épaule.

R tendit le bras vers le bureau, et saisit la paire de lunettes de rechange qu'il avait obtenue avec celle que portait l'autre. C'était déjà mieux, le monde était beaucoup moins flou. Il regarda à nouveau en direction de son interlocuteur, et fit résonner un sifflement d'étonnement en constatant que c'était sans le moindre doute la même tache brune.

« Ça voudrait dire qu'on est pas complètement séparés, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur à la tête du lit. Autant l'entaille je peux comprendre, c'était avant que ça se fasse, autant là, je n'ai aucune explication...

— Il _faut_ qu'on trouve un moyen de réparer ça, je veux pas avoir à payer pour tes conneries ! »

Il haussa les épaules, complètement indifférent face au discours de Raphaël.

« Si l'un de nous se fait tuer, l'autre meurt aussi putain !

— Eh bah arrange-toi pour pas te faire tuer alors » sourit-il à pleines dents en se levant.

Il avança en direction de son alter-ego, qui bouillonnait de rage, et lui tapota l'épaule comme on tapotait gentiment la tête d'un chien pour le féliciter, avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Au fait, sympa d'avoir inondé le tapis ! » lui lança-t-il depuis la pièce de vie, ce qui lui fit constater que, à être sorti précipitamment de la douche en remettant son pyjama prestement pour remonter les bretelles de l' _autre_ , il avait complètement oublié d'essuyer ses cheveux, qui avaient goûté sur l'épais tapis depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

Cette journée allait être longue et épuisante, il en avait le désagréable sentiment.

Et il fallait dire qu'Émile n'avait rien fait pour la rendre un tant fût peu meilleure, puisqu'il accueillit son cher ami avec une tape sur l'épaule droite qui le fit pousser un cri de douleur.

« Drôle de manière de saluer, rit-il, avant de perdre son sourire en constatant l'expression irritée de Raphaël. Un problème ?

— Tu viens de me frapper sur le bleu le plus douloureux que j'aie pu me faire mais c'est pas grave » grommela-t-il en retour.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, l'air stupéfait et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, il s'enquit de la manière dont laquelle il s'était pris pour finir avec une marque pareille. Il ne le crut qu'à moitié lorsque le rouquin lui répondit que c'était de la faute de son _cousin_ , et demanda bien plus de détails, ce que Raphaël refusa, répondant qu'il n'y avait rien à raconter à ce sujet.

« Au fait, je t'ai fait des photocopies de mes notes d'hier. T'as du boulot à rattraper, si j'étais toi je m'y prendrais au plus vite pour pas être perdu. »

Émile lui tendit un paquet de feuilles imprimées, il sembla y en avoir une bonne vingtaine, recouvertes recto et verso de l'écriture en pattes de mouche de son ami bien trop soigneux. Et il allait devoir déchiffrer tout ça, juste parce que son stupide _alter_ - _ego_ lui avait pourri _une_ nuit de sommeil. S'en débarrasser au plus vite était devenu sa priorité ; il ne voulait pas être ralenti par un contretemps aussi lourd.

Ce fut vers la fin du cours sur le monde médiéval français qu'un détail frappa Raphaël entre deux dates importantes nommées par le professeur. Selon l' _Enuma Elish_ , ainsi que la doctrine de Nabuchodonosor Ier, Tiamat était l'ennemie des hommes, mais surtout, celle de Marduk. S'il existait quelque chose comme une forme de punition divine, il serait plus que probable que ce dédoublement qu'il vivait en fût un exemple. Peut-être que quelque chose comme des résidus magiques ou des traces laissées par la magie employée par le bracelet l'avait marqué, et le sceptre l'avait reconnu lorsqu'il s'en était emparé. On disait que les Babyloniens étaient très avancés sur leur temps, notamment en astronomie et dans les sciences ; peut-être avaient-ils su maîtriser ou tout simplement déceler cette forme étrange de magie que le jeune homme avait pu expérimenter quelques mois plus tôt.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour confirmer ses suppositions, mais il allait s'avérer difficile de trouver un professeur connaissant dans les moindres détails cette portion obscure de l'histoire humaine. S'il y avait bien une civilisation primordiale dans l'histoire de l'Homme, c'était bien la civilisation mésopotamienne, mais comble du sort, c'était de celle-ci dont on disposait du moins d'informations. Évidemment il avait fallu que ce fût à une marque née à _Babylone_ que son père s'intéressât autant, quelle chance ! Cela aurait été tellement moins amusant si c'était un roi de France tel que Louis XIV qui avait été le cœur de l'intrigue ! Raphaël fulmina. Le besoin de régler ce problème se faisait plus urgent à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Il était convaincu du plus profond de son âme que rester ainsi n'allait lui apporter que des ennuis. Il n'attendit pas longtemps après que le professeur eût annoncé la fin du cours, et sortit de l'amphithéâtre avec la ferme intention de retrouver le professeur Alain. Il était onze heures, il n'avait plus aucun cours de la journée, et il savait où trouver le très célèbre professeur dormeur. Ce dernier somnolait, assis sur un banc à l'ombre de la chapelle, dans la cour d'honneur. Le jeune homme l'avait déjà repéré depuis son entrée dans l'université, c'était là son spot favori. Le temps qu'il s'approchât de l'enseignant, il s'était déjà réveillé.

« Bonjour monsieur, sourit le rouquin en accompagnant ses paroles d'un signe discret de la main. Je voulais vous demander conseil. »

L'homme barbu se frotta le crâne, et semblait difficilement se souvenir d'où il se trouvait, ignorant complètement Raphaël au passage. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la structure autour de lui, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la mine quelque peu impatiente de l'étudiant face à lui.

« Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-il en ôtant ses lunettes pour en essuyer les verres, je me suis assoupi tout à l'heure. Que voulais-tu ?

— Je cherche des informations pour mon exposé concernant des dieux mésopotamiens, comme Marduk ou bien Tiamat. J'ai déjà emprunté ces livres-là à la BU, et je voulais savoir si vous en connaissiez d'autres. »

Il se mordit la lèvre peu de temps après avoir achevé sa phrase. Était-ce malpoli d'appeler la bibliothèque universitaire par les initiales ? Il avait pris cette habitude, mais c'était le jargon des étudiants, les professeurs pouvaient ne pas apprécier qu'on l'appelât ainsi...

« Ah, c'est vague comme sujet, soupira Alain, tout en se frottant les yeux sous la réflexion. Des livres sur Tiamat et Marduk ça ne manque pas, que veux-tu savoir sur eux ?

— Et l' _Enuma Elish_ ? »

Le rouquin hésita un instant. Fallait-il qu'il dévoilât complètement la raison de son intérêt _grandissant_ pour le royaume babylonien ? Non, il ne pouvait tout de même pas crier par-dessus les toits qu'il s'était dédoublé et cherchait un moyen de corriger ça, encore moins que c'était très probablement le résultat d'une malédiction divine.

« Ou bien des histoires de punitions divines, vous savez, des trucs mythiques comme une séparation d'âmes ou je ne sais quoi.

— Dis donc mon garçon, tu fais des recherches vraiment poussées pour un étudiant en première année » sourit le professeur en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

Ah. En effet. Peut-être en avait-il trop dit.

« Néanmoins, je pourrais aller demander à une amie si elle a des ouvrages traitant de ces sujets. J'ignore quand est-ce qu'elle me répondra, je te tiendrai au courant si je te croise dans les couloirs. »

Raphaël acquiesça. Il ne faisait nul doute que cette amie n'était autre que la duchesse Élisabeth, avec qui il entretenait une amitié dont Raphaël avait pu user trois mois auparavant, lorsque le professeur fut son unique piste pour la retrouver.

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. Bon courage dans tes recherches. »

Il le remercia et le salua. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller rendre visite à la duchesse dans ce cas-là, en espérant qu'elle acceptât de le recevoir.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que ce qu'il aurait pu croire.

Il aurait dû y penser bien sûr. Le rôle d'une _duchesse_ n'était pas d'attendre sagement dans son manoir que la journée passât, et c'était encore moins le cas d'Élisabeth. Ce qu'un des serviteurs chargés de balayer la cour d'entrée lui apprit fut qu'elle avait ce jour-là une réunion importante, sans lui donner plus de détails. Il n'était pas non plus très compliqué de comprendre que c'était une réunion avec d'autres personnes bien placées, tels que des maires ou peut-être même le président. Après tout, il était indéniable que l'influence de cette femme n'eût aucun égal. D'après ce que Marie lui avait appris, elle avait enchaîné les réunions et les rencontres, avait même été contactée à de nombreuses reprises par la police ou même au palais de justice, suite aux événements de l'été qui s'achevait. Les dégâts et les pertes humaines avait coûté cher, n'importe qui pouvait l'avoir deviné, et il supposait qu'elle était demandée régulièrement pour ces raisons-ci.

Malgré tout, cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Il détestait agir en égoïste, mais le choix ne s'était pas réellement offert à lui ; il lui fallait la voir et l'interroger quant à sa bibliothèque pleine de ressources.

« Je vous demande de bien vouloir quitter les lieux, lui dit l'employé de l'autre côté du portail. La duchesse n'est pas en mesure de recevoir.

— Je le sais bien, pas la peine de me le répéter » grommela-t-il en retour.

Ses neurones travaillaient à plein régime. Comment pouvait-il s'infiltrer dans le manoir alors que ce type le surveillait ? Et il fallait réfléchir dès lors, puisqu'une fois à l'intérieur il y aurait _beaucoup_ plus de personnel. Ce n'était pas compliqué, il suffisait de réfléchir à la manière dont il s'était pris pour entrer la première et unique fois...

Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenait juste pas à y penser, quelque chose le bloquait et l'empêchait de commettre ce crime —car rentrer par effraction dans une propriété privée était un délit passible d'une peine d'emprisonnement et d'une amende qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de payer— bien qu'il n'en fût pas à son coup d'essai. Entre les musées, le commissariat et ce même bâtiment, il avait pu se forger une certaine expérience, et jamais sa morale ne l'avait autant rebuté à la simple prévision de passer à l'acte.

Il frissonna. Quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre de lui-même depuis que _R_ était apparu, et cela lui déplaisait _très fortement_. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait personne avec qui en parler, ce qui l'agaçait d'autant plus.

L'homme, qui n'avait pas bougé de son poste et qui l'observait avec insistance finit alors par céder, et partit en direction du manoir, très certainement pour prévenir des gardes ou même la police. Quelle joie, il allait finir au poste juste parce qu'il avait eu besoin de vieux _livres._

Il reparut peu de temps après, accompagné par une personne que Raphaël connaissait bien. Entre ces cheveux taillés soigneusement et cette moustache tout aussi grisée, il était difficile de ne pas reconnaître Alfred, le majordome de la duchesse, qui était aussi son garde du corps. Le jeune homme fut ravi de le voir —enfin quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien !— mais il fut frappé par un détail. Jamais Alfred n'était séparé d'Élisabeth, il l'épaulait et la protégeait en permanence. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était en danger ? Pourtant il paraissait parfaitement serein.

« Bonjour, Raphaël, salua-t-il poliment en s'approchant du portail. Pourrais-je connaître la raison de votre visite ?

— Où est Élisabeth ? s'enquit le rouquin immédiatement d'un ton pressant. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Le majordome tira quelque peu sur les manches de son costume bleu turquin, et acquiesça.

« Madame est actuellement en pleine discussion concernant le sort de son cousin, Jean-François. Que lui vouliez-vous ?

— Je souhaiterais consulter sa bibliothèque, surtout les livres concernant le royaume babylonien, les mythes et légendes, les artefacts, ce genre de choses.

— Vous êtes-vous à nouveau retrouvé dans une situation peu commune ? »

Malgré tout, il gardait un ton calme et posé, tout l'inverse de l'étudiant qui se faisait pressant. Alfred l'avait reconnu, il le connaissait, il savait qu'il n'allait pas déranger alors _pourquoi_ ne le laissait-il pas entrer ?

« Pas vraiment, mentit-il en fuyant le regard foncé de l'homme. C'est pour mes recherches, j'ai vraiment besoin de consulter ces livres. »

Le majordome soupira, et resta muet quelques instants. Il parut réfléchir, mais reprit bien assez tôt la discussion.

« J'ignore quand Madame en aura fini. Mais je pense qu'elle pourra vous recevoir une fois sa réunion terminée. Repassez plus tard dans la journée, peut-être en début d'après-midi. Je la préviendrai de votre venue. »

Puis il tourna les talons et rentra au manoir, laissant Raphaël seul derrière la grille du portail immense, avec pour seule compagnie cet homme qui balayait avec entrain les graviers de la cour d'entrée du manoir. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre, mais il n'avait pas non plus le choix. Début d'après-midi ? Ça lui laissait deux heures au moins. Peut-être valait-il mieux rentrer et voir si _R_ n'avait pas mis le feu à l'appartement, après tout il n'avait pas mieux à faire.

Son _alter-ego_ l'accueillit dans un silence de plomb, ou plutôt, ne l'accueillit pas. Il resta assis sur le canapé, droit et muet, Fondue couché à ses côtés. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, et ce n'était pas pour le plus grand bonheur de Raphaël.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il calmement en se frottant les paupières, contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait la colère qui montait lentement en lui.

— Rien, j'ai rien fait. »

L'étudiant lâcha un soupir bruyant, et se posta devant lui d'un air sévère, sourcils froncés et mains sur les hanches.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait_ ? réitéra-t-il en séparant chaque syllabe.

— Fondue a détruit un des manuels de la BU. Je le lisais, il m'a foncé dessus pour jouer, je l'ai lâché, il est tombé sur ma tasse de café qui s'est renversée dessus. »

Oh.

D'accord.

Donc ce type —qui était tout de même la même personne que lui à l'origine— n'était même pas foutu de faire un tant fût peu attention aux affaires des autres.

 _Garde ton calme, reste zen, respire._

« Tu as tenté de le récupérer un peu quand même j'espère.

— Ouais. Mais il est bruni sur la moitié des pages, et je dois dire qu'il sent plutôt fort.

— Tu sais que je n'ai pas les moyens de rembourser ce livre ?

— On trouvera une solution, t'inquiète—

— _Oui_ je m'inquiète, coupa sèchement Raphaël. Comme si ce n'était pas assez le bordel autour de moi, il faut que t'en rajoutes ! »

Il puisait dans ses dernières ressources pour ne pas craquer ; il refusait de faire un tel honneur à ce gars. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et expira lentement. Il fallait qu'il conservât son calme et qu'en aucun cas il ne cédât à ses émotions.

« Quoi qu'il en soit... »

Raphaël eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

« J'ai faim. On mange quoi ? »

Le jeune homme se figea et observa la mine fière de _R_ qui, les mains dans les poches, attendait une réponse de cet air faussement innocent. Comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait ? Il avait une folle envie de se jeter sur lui et de le frapper tant il lui portait sur les nerfs, mais en même temps l'accablement l'empêchait de répondre à cette pulsion primaire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne put alors que le dévisager, ses yeux noisettes écarquillés, la stupeur remplaçant toute autre émotion sur son visage. _R_ leva un sourcil, intrigué, lorsqu'il le remarqua.

« Un problème ?

— Non, non. »

Raphaël se ressaisit en secouant très légèrement la tête.

« Tout va très bien. »

Sa voix sonnait affreusement faux. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un problème ! Et pas qu'un ! Pour commencer, _il était là_. Il le gênait plus qu'autre chose ! Et il paraissait faire plus de conneries qu'il ne l'aidait à trouver une solution à cette situation impossible !

Mais tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de manger. Évidemment.

« Si t'as faim, y a des trucs dans le frigo, grinça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. Sers-toi, fais comme chez toi.

— Je suis chez moi » répondit l' _autre_ dans un sourire forcé qu'il ne chercha pas à dissimuler.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un simple haussement d'épaule exprimant l'indifférence de Raphaël, avant que ce dernier ne s'enfermât dans la chambre, pour n'en ressortir que deux heures après, toujours accompagné de cette moue n'indiquant rien de plus que son envie la plus profonde qu'il ne lui adressât aucunement la parole. Et cela ne dérangea en rien _R_ , qui savourait —si on pouvait dire "savourer"— un paquet de nouilles instantanées trouvé au fond d'un placard, et étonnamment toujours comestible, assis en tailleur sur le canapé à éplucher le journal du jour à la recherche des derniers potins susceptibles de l'intéresser. Il aspira quelques-unes des pâtes chinoises assaisonnées dans le bruit caractéristique et très peu glamour qui accompagnait le geste et, lorsqu'il leva enfin le nez de sa lecture quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il aperçut l'étudiant qui sortait de son sanctuaire, sac à l'épaule et prêt à partir. Fondue se leva immédiatement en entendant le bruit unique que faisaient ses chaussures lorsqu'il marchait dans l'appartement avec, et le rejoignit près de la porte alors qu'il tournait les clés dans la serrure, persuadé que c'était là l'heure de la promenade. Son maître dut le repousser du pied, presque désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'emmener avec lui ; Élisabeth tolérerait certes que Raphaël vînt à l'improviste, elle n'accepterait sûrement pas qu'un chien entrât dans son manoir, ou sa bibliothèque.

« T'en fais pas pépère, on ira se promener quand je rentrerai, d'accord ?

— Et tu vas où ? T'as pas cours cet aprèm. »

Le ton froid de son colocataire forcé ne lui inspirait pas de réponse amicale. Cependant, il fit un effort pour calmer le jeu, et lui répondit calmement, sans tenter de jeter plus d'huile sur le feu qu'il n'y en avait déjà.

« Je vais voir Élisabeth, j'ai besoin de quelques-uns de ses livres pour bosser.

— Tu comptes lui dire, pour nous ?

— Je sais pas. Ça dépendra de la situation. »

La porte se ferma sur ces mots. _R_ se pencha à nouveau sur les nombreux articles de journaux. Fondue s'assit dans l'entrée et couina, ses oreilles s'affaissant sous la déception de ne pas être parti avec son maître. Il ne lui fallut cependant que quelques instants pour se remettre sur ses pattes et tourner en rond, certainement grâce à la balle que le voleur venait de lui lancer.


End file.
